Out of Control
by MiniReginaMills
Summary: Losing control of her powers once again, Elsa goes to Regina for help. During the training, Regina starts to feel something. Something she hasn't felt in a while. Something she hasn't felt since she was...with Daniel. Will she let herself fall in love with the Queen of Arendelle or will she push away her feelings? FrozenQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I realized there aren't many FrozenQueen stories, which made me kind of sad cause I really ship them (even though they haven't interacted yet). Shoutout to my friend Ashley for** **helping**** me with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time (obvs) and the cover picture does not belong to me.**

The wind howled as Elsa walked down the empty street of Storybrooke, leaving a trail of ice behind her. Her powers were out of control. The storm was almost as bad as the one she had cause in her hometown of Arendelle. Almost.

"Conceal. Don't feel," she murmured to herself, which didn't seem to help either.

Tired, she sat down on a bench. The blonde looked around, wishing her sister and Olaf were there to cheer her up. Oh how she missed them. Elsa sighed and closed her eyes. She imagined herself back in Arendelle ice skating with Anna. That helped her calm down for a bit.

_**OUAT**_

Regina had been furious with Emma for the last few days. Her true love, her happy ending was taken away by Snow White's daughter.

Robin looked so happy with his family. She's never seen him look this happy before. She sighed and pushed those thoughts away. The streets were clear and everyone was inside their homes. Regina didn't care how cold it was, she needed to walk around and clear her mind. She grabbed her coat and locked the door. The weather perplexed the brunette. 'Winters were never this harsh' she thought to herself.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. A trail of ice. Curious, she followed the trail and was led to a bench where it was currently occupied by a beautiful blonde wearing an ice blue dress. She was closing her eyes, like she was imagining something.

Regina's never seen her around before. If she had, she would have remembered.

**_OUAT_**

Elsa felt someone watching her. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes curiously staring at her. Elsa blushed and looked down.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that I've never seen you around before," the woman explained.

"Well, I've never been here before. In fact, I'm not exactly sure where I am."

The woman raised her eyebrow. Elsa found that quite adorable..._wait what? _

"That's odd..." the woman replied. Elsa just nodded her head, not knowing how to respond. The woman noticed Elsa wasn't wearing anything warm. "Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"No. The cold never really bothered me," Elsa said, looking at the falling snowflakes. Then, she studied the woman's beautiful face. "I'm sorry, but I never really got your name."

"Regina. Regina Mills."

Elsa shook her hand, but both immediately let go after feeling a weird shock go through their arm. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Regina spoke up. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Elsa."

"Elsa...that's a beautiful name."

She bit her lip nervously. "Thank you."

And with one last smile, Regina continued her walk.

**I know, I know. That was short, but I promise the next one will be longer. **

**So...what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Probably bad...but if you have an idea please do send me a message cause I need all the help I can get. **

**I'll try to upload every week or whenever I'm free.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me. If I did own it, FrozenQueen would be canon.**

Elsa yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. Being trapped in an urn, you would have expected her to catch quite a bit of sleep. Even if she was turned in to liquid, she still had her thoughts. Her sister, the kingdom, Hans and his 12 angry brothers kept her worried the whole time she was imprisoned.

The young queen spotted a forest not too far from where she was sitting. Entering the snow covered forest, she lifted the lower part of her dress to avoid it from ripping. She walked a few more minutes before finding the perfect spot to build a house. With a wave of her hand, snow began to rise and it formed in to a beautiful small, but not too small, ice house. Elsa eagerly ran inside and remembered how much she enjoyed building her ice castle back when she was in Arendelle.

After decorating the whole place, she was exhausted. She walked over to her bed, which wasn't as comfortable as the one she had in Arendelle, but it'll do for now. Besides, the urn wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep in either. Once her head hit the pillow, she fell in to a deep slumber.

_Echoes of laughter could be heard throughout the entire kingdom. The queen of Arendelle's monthly ice skating rink was something everybody enjoyed. The citizens enjoying her gift brought a smile to Elsa's face. She was finished with greeting most of the guests when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. _

_"Yes Anna?"_

_Turning around, Elsa expected to see her beaming sister, but instead was faced with the brunette beauty from last night. _

_"Care to skate, your majesty?" Regina asked, holding out her hand. _

Everything started to slowly fade away. Elsa woke up gasping and looking around the room. It was all a dream.

**_OUAT_**

Regina slightly moved from her spot, behind the tree. She could hear Robin and Roland cheering while Marian clapped. Back when she and Robin were an item, he would take her to the forest and let her watch him teach Roland how to shoot an arrow from his mini bow.

Not wanting to get caught, she started walking back home. As the mayor walked, she felt the temperature getting lower. Looking down, she noticed an ice trail leading towards somewhere, like the one from last night. A small voice told her to follow the trail.

The trail led her to a beautiful house made out of ice. Curious, she decides to enter without knocking. Regina's been to the forest many times and she's never seen this house until now. She was amazed by how much detail this house was decorated with. A beautiful chandelier was hung over a small table and chair. Regina stopped looking around when she spotted Elsa sitting on one of the chairs. Elsa quickly turned around, but calmed down when she realized it was Regina.

Regina looked around one more time. "Looks like you've got some explaining to do."

"It's a long story," Elsa replied with a small chuckle.

"Don't worry dear, I have quite a bit of time on my hands." The click of her heels echoed as she walked over to the chair Elsa was next to. She casted a heating spell before sitting down. Elsa looked at her with amazement. "You have magic?"

Regina nodded. "I do."

"You should tell me about your powers instead."

"...maybe another time. I'd like to know more about you."

"Oh, where do I begin? ...Well, I was born with my powers. When I was a little girl, I used to love having the ability to control snow. One day, I accidentally injured my sister and that's when I knew my powers were a curse not a gift. My parents went on a mission and told me they would be back in two weeks. They died in a shipwreck." Elsa felt herself tearing up. She stopped for a second before continuing.

"On the day of my coronation, everyone found out I had powers and they were scared. I ran away to the North Mountain and built an ice castle there. I felt free and happy. My sister looked for me with a man named Kristoff and when she finally did, she tried to convince me to go back. She mentioned how I froze the whole kingdom and kept insisting that I could bring back summer. It all became too much for me and I ended up striking her heart with my powers. She kept trying to convince me, but I made a snow monster to throw them out of the castle. After that, I was terrified of what was going to happen. I told myself to conceal my powers, but nothing was working. Hans, my sister's past fiancé, found me in my castle along with other men. Two of them tried to shoot me with arrows but I blocked them. And then I just lost it. Before the shards of ice got closer to the two men, Hans stopped me. One of them still tried to shoot me, but Hans ran over and aimed at the chandelier instead.

I remember running away from the falling chandelier before I blacked out. I woke up in a prison cell. Hans came in and begged me to stop the storm, but I didn't know how. He left me there. I found a way to escape and I headed out to the fjord. Hans found me and told me my sister was dead because of me. I felt like my whole world was ending. Before I knew it, I heard someone shout 'no' and a sword breaking in half. I turned around and saw my sister frozen from head to toe. I hugged her as I cried. I lost my sister and my parents. I felt completely alone. All of a sudden, she started defrosting. It was the act of true love that saved her. After that, everything was well.

Two years later, my sister was going to get married to Kristoff. I surprised her by finding my mother's old wedding dress. While she was trying it on, I discovered my mother's journal. It turns out they weren't going on a diplomatic mission like everyone thought they had. They were going to this land called Mist Haven...or some call the Enchanted Forest. They were scared of me, so they went on this journey. My parents died because of me. They could've walked my sister down the aisle, but they couldn't. Because of me." Elsa sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go in to that much detail."

Regina shook her head, "No, it's fine. I understand."

"Thank you. For listening. I know we've just met, but I do feel...safe around you. I hope we get to see each other more often." Elsa smiled nervously. Regina's heart fluttered. "Of course, dear."

_**OUAT**_

That night, Regina couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. There was something about Elsa that made her feel...complete. She turned off her lamp and closed her eyes, dreaming about the same woman she had in her mind.

**If they seem out of character, I'm sorry. I'll try my best to put them in character. If you're wondering if a Robin saw the ice house, no he didn't. Apologies for the late update, I was stuck on a paragraph for a while. And Regina's dream will be in the next chapter but I'm not sure when I'll update. It won't take a while...probably. BUT FROZENQUEEN TALKED TO EACH OTHER FOR A FEW SECONDS THIS EPISODE I WAS PRACTICALLY DYING. Woo I need to caaaaalm down. And if you guys have any ideas, please please message me. You don't have to review, but it feeds my soul and it motivates me so...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time (I think I have to do this for every chapter)**

_Regina strolled through the snowy street, watching the snowflakes fall down. The streets were empty, but she felt someone's eyes staring at the back of her head. The former queen stopped for a_ _second and turned around. No one was there. _

_"I know_ _someone's here_._ Come out before I find you myself," she said as she raised her arm, ready to throw a fireball. Still no response. Regina put her arm down and continued her walk. She was suddenly stopped when she felt ice cold hands covering her eyes._

_"Guess_ _who_,"_ a cool voice whispered, which made Regina shiver._

_"Elsa?" _

_Regina removed the hands from her eyes and frowned at the blonde, who's smile turned in to a pout as soon as she saw her "mad face"._

_"Don't do that again! I could've killed you."_

_"I'm sorry. If I kiss__ you, will I be forgiven?" Elsa asked with a Cheshire grin._

Regina_ rolled her eyes and started walking away from her._

_"No wait! 'Gina, come_ _back_!_ I'm sorry!"_

_The brunette had to stop herself from laughing at her girlfriend's constant apologies that continued for the rest of the walk. _

Regina woke up with the sunlight shining in her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room. The dream had felt so real, but what was it suppose to mean?

_**OUAT**_

Elsa woke up, hearing a loud banging at her door. She was surprised that her door didn't break in pieces. The banging became louder, which scared her. Snowflakes started encircling the blue eyed queen. She gulped as she heard yelling coming from outside.

"If you don't come out of there, I'll knock it down myself!"

Elsa slowly got out of her bed and walked towards the door. Her hands trembled as she was opening it. She walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. The man raised his bow and arrow, aiming at Elsa's head.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Elsa kept looking at the arrow. She was too afraid to speak. The man looked up at the sky and noticed there was a snow storm forming. He looks back at the scared woman and walked closer to her.

"Answer me!" he said.

"Please! Stay away! Just stay away!" Elsa said, holding out her arms to try and keep him as far away from her as possible. A bright blast came out of her hands. The man was hit by the powerful force and fell to the ground. Elsa gasped and covered her mouth. The man's head was pounding. He gathered all the strength he had left and stood back up, with his arrow pointing at Elsa again.

_**OUAT**_

Ever since Regina woke up from that dream, she never stopped thinking about it. Sure, dreams could mean absolutely nothing sometimes, but this one...she couldn't help but feel like it was important. Like it was trying to tell her something about her future. No. That couldn't be it. She and Elsa were just friends. Nothing more.

The walk to Elsa's ice house was pretty far. With a wave of her arms, she transported herself in the middle of the forest. There she saw Robin Hood, with his trusty weapon, ready to let go of the arrow. Her brown eyes followed to where the arrow was pointing at. Elsa.

It all happened so quickly. Once he had a perfect aim, he released the arrow. Elsa blocked her face with her arms, which happened to create a small ice barrier to protect herself with. The arrow stopped a few inches away from the ice barrier and dropped to the ground. Elsa let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Regina," she heard the man murmur. Her ice blue eyes landed on the woman who saved her life.

"What are you doing here, Robin?" Regina asked in a sharp tone. "I-I came across this ice house. I thought maybe the person who made this could have caused the snow storm last night."

"And you decided to kill her because of a snow storm?" she asked, her voice rising.

"She blasted me with her powers!" he replied, pointing at the young woman who was watching with wide eyes,

"You were the one who was aiming an arrow at her. That was self defense." Regina argued back.

"Why are you defending this...this...monster?"

Elsa felt her eyes prickling with tears. The memories she tried to keep at the back of her mind were coming back all at once. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Regina grew furious at Robin's words. She flicked back her wrist. He flew in to a tree. Hard. "Leave," she said in a dangerously low voice.

Robin rubbed the back of his and stood up with his weapon. He glanced at Regina and walked away. Regina sighed then turned to Elsa. She still had her back against the house, breathing heavily.

"Elsa?"

_Monster. _The word kept ringing in her ears.

"Elsa."

_Nothing's changed. She will always be a monster._

Snowflakes started encircling her for the second time that day. Only this time, it was much more powerful. Regina ran over to the blonde's side, placing a hand on her back. "Elsa!"

The warmth of Regina's hand snapped Elsa out of her deep thoughts. The snowflakes died down. "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry." Elsa's eyes were still filled with fear.

"We're going back to my place." said Regina.

"Why?"

"The forest isn't safe for you right now."

"I'll-I'll be fine," Elsa mumbled. "No. No you won't," Regina replied. "You're staying at my place. No arguments."

"I don't want to be a bother," she said, looking at the ground.

"You'll never be a bother."

Elsa didn't know why, but she blushed a deep red.

**I have risen. Yes hello. Sorry I didn't update for three weeks. I was going to write more but I decided to leave it here because I'm evil. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please tell me what you thought about it by reviewing. Also, if I have any grammatical errors, I apologize. I read it two times, but I still can't be too sure that everything's perfect.**


End file.
